


Popular Thong

by Ibrahil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Saliva a montones, blowjob
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Stiles le gusta comer helado, lentamente y a lengüetazos que han fundido más de un par de miles de neuronas en todo Beacon Hills y a Derek le gustaría que lo laman, wolf thing... appreciation.</p><p>Pero luego de una salida con la manada y demasiadas indirectas por parte de Lydia y Erika, Stiles descubre, gracias a un Derek en celo, que su nuevo sabor favorito de helado es enteramente el de la piel de Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popular Thong

**Author's Note:**

> escrito para el kinkmeme 3.0 esteenwolf

No es ningún secreto lo que el adolescente puede causar cuando tiene una poderosa barquilla en sus manos. Es, a modo de ver de los curiosos, su varita mágica. La fuente de poder que se agota rápidamente bajo un mar de lamidas constantes, largas, lentas, calculadas fríamente con el único propósito de que ninguna gota de mantecado de fresa resbale por el cono.  
  
Y joder con el cono.  
  
El proceso de comerse un helado para Stiles Stilinski es un puto arte. Empieza mordiendo con los labios la cima curvada que siempre cae a un lado, la saborea, soltando un gemido con la garganta, un gemido de gusto, de placer por el sabor, por el helado derritiéndose en su boca, enfriando su paladar. Luego viene la primera lamida, la que es fatal para quien lo ve por primera vez; comienza cuando Stiles dobla su muñeca ligeramente, y lame desde el comienzo del mantecado, en su parte inferior, y sube con una lamida rápida, suave aunque con prisa, y recoge al final del lengüetazo una pequeña muestra del mantecado rosa con la mismísima punta del húmedo musculo.  
  
Para cuando ha acabado el inicio de su pornográfica representación de “como comerse un helado y calentar pollas en el proceso”, se relame los labios y gime de nuevo. En esta etapa, ni siquiera Scott, su mejor amigo del alma, es capaz de mantener su miembro abajo.  
  
A veces le gustaría que todo el mundo naciera por defecto con el conocimiento elemental de nunca comprarle a Stiles un helado. Pero claro, siempre hay uno nuevo que quiere hacerse simpático –el muy hijo de puta- y va y le compra un helado a todos, helados que se desperdician, porque es difícil, incluso para las chicas, no mirar el espectáculo que Stilinski da.  
  
Lame y gimotea, de abajo arriba, a veces enterrando su lengua en la fría masa, a veces tomando trozos pequeños con sus labios y manchándoselos en el proceso.  
  
Quien la ha cagado esta vez han sido los gemelos, que ahora, olvidándose totalmente de sus intenciones de conquistar a Lydia y a Danny respectivamente, se han quedado boquiabiertos viendo como Stiles devora su helado.  
  
No han pasado más de dos minutos desde que comenzó a comer y ya hay erecciones y bragas mojadas en el pequeño círculo que forman. Ninguno puede hilar una conversación, y mucho menos alejar las miradas nada disimuladas del sujeto que ahora simplemente no deja de lamer. Incluso los transeúntes normales del parque de diversiones se quedan mirando fijamente mientras caminan como el adolescentes se alimenta del helado como si fuera lo más delicioso que haya probado alguna vez.  
  
Muchos sienten envidia de su capacidad de disfrutar un helado de cono, pero el poco tiempo tiene de prestarles atención, puesto que cuando se concentra en lamer, no hay quien lo detenga o lo saque de su trance.  
  
En el momento en el que Stiles acaba con el helado que queda sobre el cono de la barquilla, dirige su atención al extremo inferior de este, mordiendo la puntilla y luego succionando el helado que queda dentro del cono por el pequeño orificio que ha abierto.  
  
Ese es el momento en el que Derek Hale, quien también junto al resto de la manda ha observado al calienta pollas y moja bragas de Stiles, decide carraspear, tocándose la nuca y sujetando la chaqueta de cuero que lleva en la mano con fuerza.  
  
\- Tengo que ir al baño. – dice con voz ronca, las mejillas y las orejas rojas, los muslos temblorosos y la polla tan dura que le duele al estar confinada en pantalones de cuero, porque él es de los que no usa ropa interior nunca. – tengo que ir ahora. – carraspea de nuevo y todos los chicos asienten con rapidez, alejándose de la escena en la que solo Lydia y Erika se quedan, incluso Allison se ha ido a otro lado.  
  
\- Tu sí que sabes cómo ponerlos bien duros, ¿no? – la rubia le dice, moviendo las piernas e intentando disimular lo que su antiguo amor platónico le ha causado. – a Derek lo has dejado hecho polvo. – se toca la nariz dos veces, llamando la atención de Stiles que ahora mastica el cono del helado sin ninguna gracia, volviendo a ser el mismo chiquillo desastroso y  _high_  en Aderall de siempre.  
  
\- Oh, no sabía que… espera, ¿Qué? – sus cejas se tiran hacia arriba con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro lleno de lunares oscuros. - … ¿de qué hablas?  
  
\- Hombre, ¿nunca te has dado cuenta cómo te comes el helado? – Lydia parece escandalizada, como si no creyera que Stiles no supiera de verdad que podía manipular a cualquiera con esa lengua mágica actuando. - ¿en serio? – gruñe poniéndose las manos en el rostro. - ¿en serio? – pregunta ahora más lentamente a lo que Stiles se encoge de hombros.  
  
\- Desde pequeño me lo he comido igual. – responde con sinceridad. – oigan, ¿no les huele extraño? – cuestiono, mirando al suelo y luego al cielo, intentando identificar de donde proviene ese olor dulzón que se mezcla con el olor a gasolina y cuero. – huele raro.  
  
\- Huele al celo de Derek, es perturbador y asqueroso. – Erika se queja, cubriéndose la nariz con dos dedos. – es lógico que se haya puesto así, míralo como lo has puesto con…  
  
\- ¡pero Derek no puede entrar en celo! – exclamo sorprendido Stiles cuando proceso las palabras de la rubia. - ¿no es eso solo para lobas?  
  
\- Oye. – esas palabras le costaron un coscorrón a Stiles.  
  
\- No solo las féminas, Stiles, y un celo de un Alpha es más… como decirlo, ganas de follarse a alguien. – se encogió de hombros al no conseguir palabras más elegantes para describir la situación de Hale.  
  
– Seguramente ha visto lo que le has hecho a ese pobre cono y a el mismo se le han derretido los jugos y ha ido a darse una buena jalada al baño. – Erika lo empujo. – anda, vamos, ve con el gruñón, seguro que así resuelven de una vez por todas esa tensión sexual que nos tiene a todos al borde.  
  
\- ¡oye, no hay nada entre Derek y yo! – Stiles se quejó, pero no hizo mucho esfuerzo para evitar ser arrastrado por Erika y Lydia a la zona de los baños, que no eran más que cubículos incomodos donde ponerse de rodillas debía ser un coñazo. – el ni siquiera me gusta. – sisea, pero aun así comienza a considerar que tanto saben estas chicas de lo que él siente o no siente por el Alpha. – a ustedes les gusta joder a los demás, de ti me lo esperaba, pero de ti… - había visto primero a Lydia que simplemente había rodado sus ojos, y ahora veía a Erika que solo bufo.  
  
\- Anda, no te hagas el estrecho, nadie tiene derecho a comerse un helado así y luego simplemente escaquearse y hacerse el estrecho. – la respuesta de Erika le encendió las mejillas, y pensó que no podía sentirse más avergonzado, pero entonces la puerta del baño portátil se abrió y Derek salió, aún estaba sonrojado, tanto o más que Stiles, y respiraba entrecortadamente.  
  
Fue inevitable que Stiles mirara directo a su entrepierna y se sorprendiera de conseguir una erección firme y voluptuosa por debajo del cuero prensado. Trago saliva, y se relamió los labios. Y al no apartar sus ojos de las piernas de Derek, vio cómo su gesto influenciaba al Alpha a cerrar las piernas de golpe, sus rodillas chocando torpemente.  
  
//////////////  
  
\- Creo que me voy a ir a casa ahora. – Derek dijo en un tono seco que no demostraba cuan confundido estaba por dentro. Parecía que iba a explotar de vergüenza al seguir recordando lo erótico que había sido ver al chiquillo adolescente hacerle una mamada a la barquilla. No le ha servido de nada aliviarse dentro del baño con su mano, porque últimamente eso no funciona para nada, vaciar sus testículos con sus mano era algo tan vacío de sentimiento, necesitaba contacto humano y no sabía a quién pedírselo.  
  
Y por supuesto, no iba a pedírselo al calienta polla del adolescente de mierda este que le miraba con la boca abierta, ni de coña iba a suplicarle, si era posible, iba a salir pitando de allí y a perderse en el bosque a masturbarse en algún rincón oscuro.  
  
Claro, no esperaba que las bocazas presentes le arruinaran su plan perfecto de huida.  
  
\- Oye, Stiles también estaba por irse; ¿Por qué no te lo llevas? – Erika pregunto, empujando a Stiles que se tropezó con una piedra y cayó sobre el pecho de Derek, casi rompiéndose la nariz en el proceso; aunque no se fueron al suelo ninguno de los dos por la fuerza sobrenatural que Derek Hale poseía. – ya, ven que lindos se ven juntos.  
  
Stiles hizo una mueca, mirando al suelo con vergüenza, sin moverse un centímetro de donde su cuerpo se unía al Derek, le gustaba el olor que estaba captando su nariz, un olor que sentía tan familiar, le provocaba recuerdos falsos de un hogar que siempre había añorado, le hacía sentir en casa.  
  
Quizás por eso no noto como había empezado a jadear, las mejillas ahora enrojecidas por el calor que lo quemaba de adentro hacia afuera, comenzando un incendio en su bajo estomago que provoco que sus rodillas fallaran, por poco cayendo sobre estas con sorpresa si no fuera por el poderoso agarre de Derek Hale por debajo de sus brazos.  
  
Jadeo, y sin notarlo, fue levantando en vilo por el poderoso Alfa, que le tomo por detrás de las rodillas y lo llevo con pasos lentos a su auto, el, pese a ser un Alfa relativamente joven, conocía todos los síntomas de intoxicación por Celo, algo que solo los humanos sufrían cuando se sentía poderosamente atraídos al aroma de un lobo Alpha que experimentaba un periodo de falta sexual, como él.  
  
No tenía idea de que iba a hacer con Stiles hasta que ambos entraron al auto, su clásico no tan clásico Camaro azabache, donde lo coloco en el asiento delantero, dejando a un muy confundido Stiles que se preguntaba donde carajos estaba y porque, aun mareado en la bruma de la confusión. ¿Por qué cuando antes había tocado a Derek nunca había sentido algo así? ¿Por qué ahora era diferente? Joder con los lobos y sus ganas de meterlo a él en medio de todo.  
  
Cuando Derek encendió el auto, Stiles intento abrir la puerta de su lado, pero esta estaba cerrada.  
  
\- Ni lo intentes. – fue el gruñido amenazador que recibió por parte del Alpha, situación que lo paralizo, casi dejándolo petrificado aun con las manos en la manilla. - ¿eres un provocador? Yo te enseñare las consecuencias de serlo. – Stiles tembló, soltando de inmediato sus dedos y mirando a Derek quien conducía con la mirada fija al frente, en la carretera de asfalto, con el pie apretando el acelerador.  
  
\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto cuando sintió que el nudo en la garganta se deshacía, permitiéndole hablar por primera vez desde que Erika lo había empujado a los brazos del Alpha. - ¿Derek?  
  
\- Nunca me di cuenta de que me atraías o de que te atraía. – replico el Alpha, ignorando sus preguntas como hacia cada vez que podía salirse con la suya. – a la mierda con esto.  
  
Saco con un movimiento repentino el auto de la vía principal, haciendo que Stiles se pegara un coscorrón que lo saco de su trance repentino. Joder, como le dolió pegarse y como respuesta le metió un puñetazo a Derek en el hombro que estuvo a punto de devolvérselo, si no estuviera más ocupado manejando por el camino de tierra casi abandonado.  
  
\- ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿No vas a violarme o algo? – Stiles se acariciar donde aún le dolía, sentía como si tuviera el corazón bombeándole en el costado del cráneo. – auch, eso ha dolido.  
  
\- Lo siento.  
  
\- ¿Q-Que? – Stiles le miro con los ojos desorbitados.  
  
\- Lo siento. Fue sin querer…  
  
\- Ok, detén el auto. – Stiles pidió, girándose en su asiento mientras Derek detenía el auto a un lado del camino, aunque sabía que eran muy bajas las posibilidades de que alguien les pillara allí. No supo porque obedeció a Stiles, quizás porque el aún tenía la mente nublada.  
  
\- Stiles…  
  
\- Shhh… estoy pensando. – Stiles se acarició una última vez el cabello, luego soltando un suspiro antes de acercarse a Hale, colocando su mano en el muslo de este antes de suspirar. – esto es estúpido, y me siento terriblemente virgen diciendo esto, pero… si vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer entonces debe…  
  
Derek se encargó de tragarse las palabras del adolescente, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, notando que la boca de Stiles aún tenía la temperatura considerablemente baja debido al helado al que le había hecho una mamada de vuelta en el parque de atracciones. Le sujeto de la nuca con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en la base de su nuca y gimiendo cuando la lengua de Stiles comenzó a corresponder el beso.  
  
Era tan experta como lo había imaginado, quizás no por experiencia de metérsela hasta la garganta a alguna chica o a algún chico –por todo lo que sabía de Stiles, no le extrañaría que él y Scott hicieran esa clase de cosas juntos-, la lengua se movía por su boca como si quisiera memorizar el sabor de su anatomía bucal, lamiendo incluso justo debajo de la suya, lo que casi le hizo retirarse debido al violento estremecimiento que eso causo en él, pero que le hizo notar como no era el único que mantenía un agarre poderoso.  
  
También Stiles le estaba sujetando, sus dos manos apretando con fuerza su chaqueta de cuero para que así no pudiera apartarse de él, y dios, estaba confundido, su lado impetuoso de Alpha, su instinto, le decía que debía retirarse y demostrarle a este chiquillo quien carajos mandaba allí, pero no, Stiles parecía expulsar esas poderosas feromonas que le tenían además de duro, paralizado ligeramente bajo las atenciones del humano. Y sí que sabía atenderlo, con su rosada lengua lamiendo su paladar y luego su lengua, volviendo el beso uno lleno de saliva que se escapaba en un hilillo por su barbilla, provocándole jadeos incontrolables.  
  
\- ¿Quién es la perra ahora? – Stiles siseo, separándose ligeramente para luego soltar su chaqueta y subir sus manos a los hombros de Derek y de allí a su cuello, donde centro su atención, haciendo en reversa el recorrido de sus manos pero con su lengua, de su barbilla con sombra de barba que le raspo la lengua, hasta el poderoso hueso de mandíbula, bajando por ese lunar perdido entre la barba hasta su cuello, y succionando por ultimo su manzana de Adán.  
  
El aire acondicionado del auto le provoco un estremecimiento en la piel húmeda con saliva, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no mirar su expresión lujuriosa en el vidrio lateral, donde si echaba un vistazo, podía ver la parte trasera de la cabeza de Stiles bajando con lentitud por su cuello –el cual consumía con lujuria-, aunque no hacía falta verlo cuando podía sentirlo.  
  
Manos frías colándose por debajo de su camisa, dedos curiosos clavándose en sus músculos, uñas un poco irregulares encajándose en sus abdominales, levantando la camisa en el recorrido, todo para que esa maldita pecadora que tenía por lengua se deleitara con el sabor de su sudor, recogiéndolo de la unión de sus abdominales, y recorriendo el canalillo de vello que se perdía en el cuero de su pantalón.  
  
Perdió todo el aire que intentaba mantener en sus pulmones cuando repentinamente las intenciones de Stiles cambiaron, no siguió bajando como él lo esperaba, si no que subió su rostro, como si hubiera olvidado algo, y tomo entre sus labios, uno de sus endurecidos pezones, succionando la tetilla hasta dejarla roja y latente. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta que si no actuaba pronto el chiquillo le quitaría su dominio y le haría lo que le viniera en gana.  
  
Con su mano aun detrás de la nuca de Stiles, separo al adolescente de su pecho y enseguida, antes de que este pudiera rechistar, tenía la nariz enterrada en la entrepierna de Derek Hale.  
  
Allí, el olor que había percibido en el parque, era mil veces más fuerte, más concentrado, y la boca se le hizo agua, su saliva resbalando de su boca y luego por todo el cuero, mientras escuchaba los gruñidos sexuales del Alpha, que empujaba su rostro al mismo tiempo que embestía con sus caderas.  
  
A ciegas, bajo sus manos, buscando la cremallera, que la consiguió justo debajo de su mejilla; escucho el siseo de Derek como protesta antes de ver su prominente miembro salir obscenamente del pantalón.  
  
-  _Mierda_ … eres… eres  _grande_. – no pudo hacer más que gimotear cuando la presión detrás de su nuca le libero, sabiendo que no iría a ningún lado, que en el estado en el que se encontraba haría lo que a Hale le saliera de los huevos.  
  
No supo muy bien que hacer al inicio, si bien ya había tocado una polla que no era suya, cuando a Scott se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de masturbarse el uno al otro viendo su primera porno y la mama de este les pillo, esta era la primera  _primera_ vez que veía y tenía que tocar una de alguien a quien a estas altura podía llamar amante.  
  
No esperaba lo que Derek hizo a continuación, pero tampoco es que esperara nada, estaba confundido y acojonado y caliente hasta mas no poder, por eso cuando Derek tomo su miembro entre sus dedos y con el acaricio su mejilla derecha con ella, soltó un gemido largo y tortuoso, que se vio interrumpido cuando ese mismo enorme miembro delineo sus labios, dejando un rastro de la sustancia caliente mejor conocida como líquido seminal, lo que sumado a su saliva, estaba poniendo su rostro hecho un desastre.  
  
Se dejó manipular sumisamente a los antojos del Alpha, dejando que este marcara todo el territorio que quisiera con su miembro recorriendo no solo su rostro sino que también su cuello y por detrás de sus orejas, incluso lo froto por debajo de nariz, para que cada vez que Stiles inhalara, el olor dominante lleno de feromonas de Hale se metiera muy profundo y se grabara en su cerebro.  
  
Solo podía gemir y soltar esporádicas maldiciones, y sin mentir o errar cálculos, Hale estuvo cinco minutos frotando todo su miembro en Stiles, cuya saliva ya se empozaba en el asiento de cuero y chorreaba de forma obscena por su barbilla. En el momento en el que su mandíbula había comenzado a dolerle, sintió la mano de Derek posicionarse debajo de su barbilla, con eso noto de inmediato como las uñas de Derek estaban fuera y sintió en su estómago como algo toxico se retorcía dentro, algo que gritaba de placer por tener al Alpha fuera de control, tanto como él lo estaba.  
  
Sin que Derek se lo pidiera, su lengua salió de su boca, recogiendo la saliva que ahora le conectaba con el glande enrojecido del Alpha, sus ojos fijos en los fieros ojos rojos que le devolvían una mirada violenta, pero sobre todo perdida en sus instintos.  
  
Dejo que Derek guiara su miembro a su boca, frotando solo el glande con su lengua, arriba y abajo, dejando que se deslizara con suavidad dentro de su boca, donde él se encargó de acunarlo, cerrando sus labios con inusitada suavidad.  
  
El Alpha apenas pudo reprimir un aullido, esto era mil veces mejor de lo que había esperado, y le enredaba en sobremanera que fuera tan diferente a cualquier boca en la que antes se hubiera metido, que a pesar de que Stiles no estaba haciendo más que tener su glande en su boca y estar gimiendo suavecito, el ya sentía sus testículos contraerse, su escroto encogiéndose, sinónimo de un orgasmo épico.  
  
Sus uñas se encajaron ligeramente en la piel de Stiles, y por fin, como si hubiese sido una orden dada por los dioses, la boca de Stiles se estrechó y la lengua de este, dentro de su boca, comenzó a lamer el extremo de su pene, jugando con la abertura que rezumaba su blanca esperma; pronto una de las manos de Stiles reemplazo la suya, tomando el tronco de su miembro y masajeando torpemente, a veces golpeando su propia barbilla por no medir bien la distancia recorrida de su puño.  
  
Era torpe, desastroso y sucio, y Derek no quería a nadie más que a Stiles entre sus piernas ahora mismo; si es que sabía que no se podía ser calienta pollas sin tener algo de putillas desesperada y virgen también, aunque eso fuera sumamente contradictorio.  
  
Los ojos de Stiles no se apartaron ni un segundo de su rostro enrojecido, de sus ojos carmesí y de su expresión de placer, porque sabía que no quería perderse el segundo en el que las defensas de Derek se fueran a la mierda. ¿Pero porque acabar todo tan rápido? Si es que Derek podía haber tenido su momento de gloria dejando su marca por todo su rostro y cuello y parte de su clavícula, pero el quería mas, quería probar, saborear, devorar, como hacía con su helado, quería dejar también su marca en este sujeto que le atraía como la miel a las abejas.  
  
Separo su boca, escuchando el rugido de frustración del Alpha, que enseguida llevo la mano que había estado haciendo trizas el asiento del Camaro a la parte de atrás de su nuca, volviendo a la posición inicial que había llevado a todo esto. Pero Stiles tenía el poder aquí, y el Alpha recordó eso cuando los dedos de este apretaron la base de su miembro viril, causando un aullido adolorido de sus labios que acabo en uno de placer cuando Stiles se puso de nuevo a trabajar.  
  
Empezó con lamidas de gatito al glande, probándole que si podía ser más cabrón dando una mamada que provocando con una maldita barquilla; si hasta parecería tierno si no fuera porque los testículos le iban a reventar a Derek de las ganas que tenia de correrse. No podía si Stiles seguía con el agarre en la base de su polla, reteniéndole y obligándole a dejarle a él hacer el trabajo.  
  
\- Mierda, Stilinski, te vas a arrepentir de esto. – intento amenazarle en vano, tirando del cabello castaño y gruñendo cuando las lamidas se trasladaron a ese punto especialmente sensible, justo donde el corto prepucio de su miembro se unía a glande su polla, incitándole a gemir mientras el solo disfrutaba de dejar a Hale sudoroso y con la respiración agitada. – maldita sea, Stiles… ya, vamos, deja de jugar….  
  
Estaba disfrutando esto, tener al semental retorciéndose de placer bajo el poder de su popular lengua, que imitaba cada uno de los movimientos que hacia cuando devoraba un cono de helado, incluso con los mismo mordiscos de solo labios que usaba para tragar pequeños pedacitos de helado, esos eran especialmente para las zonas más erógena del hermoso miembro de su amante, allí donde sus venas brotaban por sobre la dermis, donde podía sentir bajo su lengua el pulso de Derek.  
  
Siguió lamiendo hacia abajo, dejando el mismo rastro de saliva que había dejado cuando había probado el sabor de Hale por primera vez, llegando hasta sus redondos testículos y también empapándolos sin ninguna culpa, saboreando el momento en el que Derek dejo salir un rugido verdaderamente placentero a sus oídos y se aferró al cuello de su camisa.  
  
\- Dios, Stiles, por favor, por favor, acaba con esta tortura, jodido calienta pollas… - su voz estaba ligeramente rota, y parecía tan frágil que poco control le quedaba al poderoso Alpha, vamos, que si le hubiese gustado que este tuviera la fuerza de hacérsela tragar, de alimentarle la polla hasta que su garganta se acostumbrara a su grosor y de que su lengua se acostumbrara al fuerte sabor y al peso de ese miembro; pero ya eso sería en otra ocasión.  
  
En estos momentos ni voz tenía para replicar las palabras de su amante, ni ganas de separarse del delicioso manjar que tenía para el solo. Porque no solo era una lujuria pasajera, no, sabía que el sabor de Derek se convertiría en su nuevo sabor favorito. Ese sabor a piel que había probado en su barbilla, muy diferente al que había saboreado en sus abdominales, que era ya bastante penetrante, y el de su virilidad, que era el recordatorio perfecto para Stiles de que esta era su primera vez con un hombre, y de que probablemente nunca pudiera tener otra primera con nadie más que Derek Hale, al que ya se sentía unido, -ahora literalmente unido por el hilillo de saliva que conectaba la punta de su lengua y el glande de su amante.  
  
Finalmente, para alivio del Alpha, soltó la base de su pene, y acogió de nuevo en su boca el esponjoso glande, dejando que un gemido tembloroso saliera de él antes de lamer por última vez el glande en el extremo superior, no tuvo oportunidad de nada más cuando Derek ya le estaba llenando la boca de semen.  
  
Fue un orgasmo exprés, bastante rápido cuando se sintió libre de venirse. Inevitablemente, ahogo al chico con toda la cantidad de semen que expulso de sus reprimidos testículos, lo que le dio a este la tonta tos y una buena cantidad de corrida uniéndose al desastre que entre los dos habían hecho en el rostro del adolescente.  
  
Para cuando acabo de correrse, la barbilla de Stiles goteaba semen, hasta sus pestañas delgadas estaban húmedas del semen que había caído sobre sus ojos.  
  
Aún estaba carraspeando cuando Derek le tomo del cuello y le alzo para darle un beso, con las lenguas fuera de la boca y las manos metiéndose dentro del pantalón del adolescente para darle un rápido alivio a su miembro olvidado.  
  
Stiles nunca volvería a comerse un helado sin pensar en el sabor de Derek. Y estaba jodidamente seguro de que Derek jamás podría verle comer un helado sin correrse en los pantalones como un novato.

 

 

FIN


End file.
